Harry Potter and the Test of Time
by Autumn O'Rielly
Summary: It's the gang's sixth year and there's a whole new batch of problems to face. **Note** Must read my version of fifth year first or you will be lost** Deals with time travel complete summary inside!
1. Authors Note

Authors Note/Summary/Disclaimer

**Summary:** The trio is back for their sixth year and they're psyching themselves up for an all out blow with Voldemort but things never go as you want them to. A strange dream eludes Harry for the rest of the summer holidays with the hope of something that is not. Just as things look to be settling down Harry is captured and thrown back in time with Voldemort to witness his parents' death before he is even born. But why is Voldemort also after Remus and his girlfriend? Is there anyone who can help save the world from Voldemort's total control of the world? Harry and Dumbledore are struck powerless in this case so now whom do they turn to?……. Contains time travel and mystery as usual. (**Note** I'm writing this as if it's happening this year so please don't blast me for being wrong with dates and what not. I'm using my own timetable so deal with it!)

**Authors Note:** I must alert everyone that this is a sequel to my last story and I strongly advise that you read my story on fifth year first or else you will be completely lost! And I will not be covering every detail that is dealt with in the previous story, I'll be writing this with the assumption that you've read my other story. If you haven't read my other story here's what you'll do. You'll click my pen name at the top and be taken to my bio page. Under stories you'll see the stories that I've written that are hosted on this site the previous stories title is **_Harry Potter and the American Muggles_**. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I'm doing this once and only once. I own nothing that you have previously seen in Harry Potter books and or movies. The only thins I own are the new characters that you've never seen before and the plot line. I'm not making money off of this so don't try to sue me. I'm only writing this for entertainment while I wait patiently for the last three installments of the Harry Potter series. Just read and Enjoy the story! 

                        **Now onto the story!**

~Autumn 


	2. Normal Beginnings Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Test of Time

Chapter one - Normal Beginnings 

            Droplets of Mercury everywhere around England begged and pleaded with the sun in the hopes that it would leave, but it didn't. So as the sun baked the world below it the people and animals tried to hide from it. If one were to look down any street they would see it void of people, well all except Privet Drive. Down the street outside of number four Privet Drive sat a boy hunched over flowerbed. He had raven black hair that gave the appearance that he had just awoken, upon his head feeling like a dark flame was on his head crisping it. If one looked close enough one could see the boy's somewhat distant, dazzling green eyes hidden behind a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. There was also something else about this boy that one could see, his scar. Upon his dirt and sweat smothered forehead there rested a thin but vivid lighting shaped scar. 

"Harry!" Screeched a shrill voice from the front door. "Hurry it up you've still got the back yard to do as well before lunch!"

            The boy named Harry Potter leaned back on his feet and glared at his aunt before hunching back over the flowerbed. He wouldn't try to rush his work because that's what he did the day before and here he was re-weeding the flowerbeds. He knew that taking his time would cost him his lunch but he was growing used to having meals withheld form him again. Somehow he knew that missing lunch and doing the job right would be better then what would happen if he did the job wrong again. 

            Harry took another look at the flowerbed searching for any hidden weeds and then moved onto the back yard. His aunt and uncle weren't usually quite this cruel but he knew that all this extra work had something to do with the threat his godfather made on then the summer before. You see by the Dursley's standards Harry wasn't normal and many of you man think the same. Harry Potter is a wizard. 

            Harry Potter was a pivotal part of the wizarding world or at least everyone made it seem like he was ever since he was a year old. Why you ask? Well I'll explain. Harry was a year old and it was Halloween night when the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, attacked his parents. His father, James Potter, sent Lily and Harry upstairs to hide while he tried to hold off Voldemort. But it was all in vain, James Potter died. Voldemort found Lily and Harry in the nursery, ha had no reason to kill Lily and was willing to let her go if she gave him Harry. But a mother's love is strong and Lily Potter died trying to save her son. Voldemort then turned to helpless little Harry and threw the killing curse at him only to have it deflect back to himself. Harry survived with his lighting shaped scar and Voldemort was left barely alive. Harry was then forced to live with his only living relatives, the Dursley's, who happened to be muggles and hated anything that had to do with magic. So for ten years Harry lived secluded from his world of magic and fame until he was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

            Harry was to start his sixth year at Hogwarts in September. He wasn't really sure if he was looking forward to the new year or not. Harry hadn't faced the dark lord in his fifth year, which meant he would most likely face him this year. You see ever since Harry attended Hogwarts and learned his true identity he's had to deal with the dark lord. 

            In his first year Harry had to keep Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone and regaining power. In his second year he had to fight a Basilisk and a preserved memory of 16-year-old Voldemort from purging the school of himself and it's muggle born population. His third year he was led to believe the Voldemort's right hand man had escaped Azkaban to get him but it turned out that Sirius Black was innocent and Harry's godfather. His fourth year was the worst encounter with Voldemort so far, Harry was witness, and helpful, to Voldemort regaining a body and returning to power. In his fifth year Harry had seen Voldemort but Harry wasn't the one Voldemort was after, instead he was after twins, but Harry had no idea what that was about. 

            There was another reason why Harry wasn't as excited as usual to be going back to Hogwarts this year and it went by the names Olivia and Constanza. The two girls had transferred to Hogwarts from America the year before. Olivia was in Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Constanza was in Slytherin. But Olivia insisted on being her friend and soon enough all the other Gryffindor's became her friends as well. Both girls were good friends with Harry by the last term of school, which made the events at the end of the year even more upsetting for him. 

            Toward the end of the year Olivia and Constanza supposedly battled with the dark lord himself, no one really knew because no one else was there. It was unsure of what exactly happened but in the end both girls and Voldemort had disappeared. Most people believed that they had destroyed each other at the same time because they had detected the use of the killing curse. But the only problem was that there was only one detected curse, which meant that only one side had shot the curse. Harry knew better then to believe that they had destroyed each other, he knew first hand that it took a lot more then one curse to kill Voldemort. He also knew that no one had faced the dark lord and lived to tell about it, well no one except himself. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            When Harry was finally allowed to retreat to his bedroom he was grateful and flopped back onto his one size to small bed. Harry had grown over the last year and his feet now hung over the end of the bed even when his head was up against the other end. As he lay there beautiful thoughts of sleep flooded his mind but as much as he didn't want to he pushed them aside. 

Once again Harry had been weighed down with summer work. The Dursley's had once again tried to lock up all of Harry's stuff in the cupboard under the stairs, but gave in when Harry threatened to write his godfather, who the Dursley's still thought was a convicted murderer. But even though Harry had his stuff it had to be kept out of sight of the Dursley's and Aunt Petunia kept him so busy that he had to save all of his school work for late at night. 

So while pushing away his thoughts of sleep he grabbed some books and parchment to write his most boring but certainly not the longest essay. Yes the essay for History of Magic was once again the most boring but Snape had once again claimed the longest essay to be written, four rolls of parchment on the side effects of strength potions. 

Harry had just started his essay when a welcomed distraction flew through the open window. Harry couldn't help but smile when Pig came bouncing in his window hopping around obviously proud that he had completed his mission. Harry was only too happy to leave hi half started essay to relieve the owl of its burden. Once the letter was off Pig's leg Harry quickly ripped it open to read it. 

_Dear Harry,_

_          How are you mate? Hope the muggles are treating you well. Anyway mum's been negotiating (Don't let 'Mione know that I know that word she'll never leave me alone!) with Dumbledore to get him to let you stay with us for the rest of the summer. I think she might be close to wearing him down. Fred and George are causing even more trouble then normal. I believe that sales of their stuff gave them more money to experiment with. They're driving mum and Percy mad! Oh well I'd better be off before mum yells at me for being idle. _

_                   RON_

_P.S. – I overheard dad talking to mum earlier it looks like they still haven't figured out what happened to Constanza and Olivia. I do hope that they're all right in the end. _

            Harry sighed as he finished the letter; he had hoped that they would have discovered something by now about the girl. Ha also hoped that they were alright but at the moment that option didn't seem so believable. Harry wrote a quick response t Ron's letter before deciding that his essay could wait until tomorrow night and crawling into bed. But sleep was still troublesome for Harry, for although he no longer dreamt of his parent's death and the death of Cedric, he now dreamt of the horrors Olivia and Constanza could have been subjected to. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Meagan Fireoza raced quickly through the suburban streets. She knew she was defying the orders of her elders but she had a hunch and she needed to follow it. They'd yet to find any leads in England and she was impatient to just sit around and not do anything. She just hoped that her idea wasn't a dud. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well here I am true to my word the sequel has begun. And how nice of me to start it off with a little cliffy! I know this is short but it's really just re-entry if you hadn't already noticed. ENJOY!

~Autumn  


	3. Summer Astonishment Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Test of Time

Chapter two – Summer Astonishment  

            With a flourish Harry finished the last sentence of his potions essay. Afterward he quickly read over it and smiled at his work. Of course he knew that Snape wouldn't have quite the same reaction to his essay but at the moment he didn't really care. Once he was done reading his essay he stored it along with his other materials under the loose floorboard under his bed. He didn't dare try and open his trunk now to put it all away for fear of waking the Dursley's. 

When everything was put away Harry turned to his calendar and marked off another day as he looked at the date he realized that his birthday was in a week and a half. This fact had somewhat dampened Harry's mood. Harry hadn't gotten a letter from Ron for about three weeks and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear from him. He was pretty sure that if Dumbledore still hadn't said yes to Harry going to the Burrow then he would surely stay that way for the rest of the summer. Harry really wanted to get away from the Dursley's and see his friends again. With this wish in his mind Harry slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.   

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "He still doesn't know who he really is does he?" 

            "No he's just as clueless as before."  
            "I thought it was the old man's job to tell him?"

            "It was but he didn't do it so now I guess it's up to us."

            "Why do we always have to finish everything he started?"

            "I don't know I guess it's just his style."  
            "Well let's get to work we have a lot to do."

            "I know"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The sun lazily drifted up higher into the sky casting a warm glowing light on the towns and cities below it. Harry was awoken when a few stray rays of sunlight pierced through his blinds and landed gracefully on his face. Harry looked around his room confused as to why Aunt Petunia wasn't pounding down his door, but his confusion cleared as he realized that today was Saturday and the Dursley's usually slept in a bit on Saturday's. Harry took his time getting up and ready for the day relishing in the silence that rarely saw the house that Harry considered his personal hell. 

            All too soon Harry heard the familiar sounds of the Dursley's arousing from their naïve dreamlands. Hedwig gave a soft hoot attracting Harry's attention causing him to come over and softly stroke her feathers. 

            "Morning Hedwig." Harry greeted his pet "Have a good night hunting?"

            Hedwig hooted in response as Aunt Petunia rapped in impatience on the door. 

            "Boy get up! Up now! Breakfast needs to be made!" 

            "I'm up Aunt Petunia." Harry yelled through the door in response making it seem like he had just gotten up.

            "You'd better be downstairs in ten minutes!" 

            With that Aunt Petunia retreated back to her bedroom and Harry turned back to Hedwig. 

            As Harry was about to leave his room he noticed an owl flying toward him and decided to wait and see whom it was from before going down to make breakfast. Harry was surprised and overjoyed to see that it was Pig flying toward him. Once Pig was in his room Harry quickly untied the letter and ripped it open eager to hear from his best friend. 

_Harry I hope Pig gets this to you before we get there. We're coming to pick you up this morning though I'm not sure how soon that is to you since I don't know when and if you'll get this before we get there. So whatever chores you have to do ignore them and pack your stuff up quick. If there's time I guess you can let the muggles know but don't worry we're not coming through the fireplace…we're walking. See you soon._

                   RON 

            Harry had to read the letter twice to make sure that he had read it right. Once he was convinced of what it said he quickly set to work gathering all of his school things and throwing them into his trunk. When everything was packed Harry sent Pig and Hedwig off to the Burrow. Harry double checked to make sure that he had everything before casually heading down to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the Dursley's. 

            "What took you so long boy?" Aunt Petunia screeched. 

            "Sorry Aunt Petunia I couldn't find my glasses." Harry lied easily 

            "Clumsy boy" Uncle Vernon muttered under his breath as he turned the page of the newspaper. 

            "Well hurry up! You've got lots to do today and we're hungry." Aunt Petunia demanded. 

            Harry turned back to the frying bacon and sausage with a small smile tugging at his lips. Depending on when the Weasley's got there he wouldn't have to do anything except cook breakfast. And whatever small shred of Harry's conscience he wanted to warn the Dursley's of the Weasley's arrival was obliterated with his aunt's screeching voice. 

            Harry had just finished cooking breakfast when there was a rapid knocking at the front door. 

            "I wonder who could be calling so early Vernon?" Aunt Petunia voiced.

            "Well get the door boy!" Uncle Vernon barked. 

            Harry happily walked to the front door and threw it open only to have his eyes attacked by a sea of red. 

            "Harry dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she gathered Harry into one of her bone crushing hugs. 

            "Where's your trunk Harry?" Fred and George asked simultaneously eager to enter the house and get another glance of Harry's whale of a cousin. 

            "BOY! Who's at the door?" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the kitchen.

            "My trunks upstairs in my room right by the door along with Hedwig's cage. I sent her along already with Pig. And don't worry Mrs. Weasley I'm fine." Harry responded to his barrage of questions forgetting of course his uncle's question. 

            The twins took off to his room to gather his trunk and possibly leave behind some trouble for Dudley. Harry went on to greet Ginny and Ron while they waited for the twins to come back. As the twins came down the stairs with Harry's stuff Uncle Vernon came out to see who was at the door. 

            "Boy what do you think you're doing allowing your kind into our house again?" Uncle Vernon roared dangerously 

            "I didn't invite them in Uncle Vernon they're simply assisting me in moving my stuff out." Harry simply replied. 

            Harry then turned to follow Fred and George out of the house. 

            "What do you mean moving your stuff out? You're not going anywhere?" 

            "Any why not?" Harry shot back 

            "Because I said so!"

            "I don't care what you say I'm leaving!"

            Uncle Vernon made a move to grab Harry but stopped mid stride as he found three wands pointed directly at him.  

            "You'll let Harry come with us if you know what's good for you."  Mrs. Weasley practically snarled in Uncle Vernon's face. 

            White with fear Uncle Vernon backed up and was resigned to watch Harry walk down the street with the Weasley's. 

            Once they were down the street some Fred and George went behind dome trees to apperate back to the Burrow with Harry's stuff. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley continued to walk down the street to Mrs. Figg's house so that they could floo back to the burrow.

            "Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry inquired as they walked down the street.

            "I'm afraid he was a little to busy at work to come with us to fetch you Harry." Mrs. Weasley answered 

            "Is everything alright?"

            "Oh yes everything is fine it's just that it's a busy time of year what with all of you home from school." 

            Soon they arrived at Mrs. Figg's and the three kids went through to the Burrow while Mrs. Weasley stayed behind to have a cup of tea with Mrs. Figg. As soon as Harry got to the Burrow he had his _Firebolt_ thrown at him. 

            "We figured you could do with a little playing." Fred stated to help Harry understand why his broom was thrown at him. 

            "So what do you say Harry? You up for it?" George inquired

            "Of course! I've been dying to play!" 

            The next week and a half was spent playing Quidditch, relaxing and just generally having a good time. Two days before Harry's birthday Hermione arrived at the Burrow and made the boys do some work. Harry was shown all the new products the twins had thought up over the summer, and they promised to send him some more of their stuff over the Christmas holidays since they would no longer attend Hogwarts. 

            July 31st dawned bright, sunny and quite humid but this all was unknown to Harry Potter. Like every other year Harry sat up the night before unable to break his habit and was now sleeping in because of being up so late. No one seemed to mind that Harry wasn't up yet even though it was approaching ten thirty, because it gave everyone more time to set up things for Harry's surprise party that night. Today was Harry's 16th birthday and the Weasley's decided that he needed a proper party for his birthday. 

            Mrs. Weasley was reading the newspaper and Ron was battling Hermione at wizards' chess when Harry came stumbling down the steps.

            "Well it's about time you got up." Hermione remarked catching sight of Harry.

            "Sorry." Harry sheepishly replied 

            "Oh don't worry about it Harry dear today's your day." Mrs. Weasley replied putting the paper aside and fixing Harry a huge plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon. "By the way Happy Birthday dear."

            "Thank you."

            Once Harry was a little more awake Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were in charge of keeping him out of the house all day, a what better way then Quidditch. At first they spent time training in their positions for the up coming year and then they played a few games. Each game they played they played a new position to make it more interesting for everyone. 

            Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the house transforming it into the scene for one of the greatest parties of the century. 

            A half hour before they were to head back to the house Fred suggested that they relax a bit before heading back to the house to get a snack before dinner since they missed lunch. When it was time to go Fred and George raced each other home while Hermione and Ginny walked ahead a bit talking about the male population of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron brought up the rear walking at a leisurely pace talking about the Quidditch odds for the upcoming year.  

            When they neared the house Harry noticed that it was all dark and all was eerily quite around the normally bustling house. He couldn't even hear the ghoul in the attic that always made noise when the house was quite. 

            "Ron" 

            "Yea Harry?"

            "Why's your house so dark and quite?"

            "I dunno maybe Fred and George are trying to play a joke on us."  

            "Oh…ok" 

            Harry wasn't satisfied with the answer really but he didn't want to worry Ron even though something inside him was telling him that he should be walking away from the house not towards it. 

            When Harry entered the house though it was to find something that he certainly didn't expect. Harry had slowly and cautiously opened the door only to be assaulted by fourteen people screaming Happy Birthday. Once the initial shock was over Harry looked around the room to see all the Weasley's present even Bill and Charlie. Hagrid, Hermione, Dumbledore was even there but there were two people who surprised him by being there Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. 

            "Sirius!" Harry yelled when he spotted his beloved godfather. Ignoring the other people in the room momentarily he ran to Sirius and engulfed him in a loving hug. 

            "Professor Lupin it's good to see you as well." Harry stated as he separated from Sirius. 

            "Please Harry call me Remus when we're not in school." 

The party went along with everyone having a great time. The radio was playing the latest in the wizarding worlds music and they all enjoyed a great feast provided be Mrs. Weasley.  When they were done with dinner they all moved to the living room where Harry opened all of his presents, which were all sorts of various shapes, and uses. Hermione had gotten Harry a book of useful defense spells for Dueling. Fred and George had given Harry some of their new products to test out during the school year. Ginny got Harry a book of Quidditch tactics, and Ron got him his own wizards' chess set. Dumbledore and Hagrid had given Harry a scrapbook of the trio's years at Hogwarts so far and told him that if he returned it to one of them every so often they would update it for him. Remus and Sirius gave him a few more of his parent's things and what looked like a house key. Harry wanted to ask what the key was for but decided that he would ask them later on. 

            After the presents were all opened and they had all had some desert Dumbledore and Hagrid both bid the party goodnight and returned to Hogwarts. Soon after Percy retired to his room to finish up some work for the ministry. So on it went until it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus left. Harry choose this time to get some questions out of the way. 

            "Sirius."

            "Yea Harry?"

            "What's the key for?"

            "You mean you don't know?"

            "We didn't tell him we thought that you should be the one to tell him." Hermione stated matter of factly.

            "Tell me what?" Harry impatiently demanded.

            "They've elected a new minister Harry after the public realized just how incompetent Fudge was." Sirius began. 

            "So?"

            "Well this minister is a much better candidate and has agreed to give me a fair trial. Dumbledore's sure that I'll be pardoned since we have solid evidence and numerous witnesses to the real story."

            "That's great Sirius but it still doesn't explain the key." Harry pointed out 

            "I was getting to it. You see when they went into the forest after Olivia and Constanza they found a few death eaters still milling around and Wormtail happened to be one of them. So since I'll be free you'll be able to come and visit me. That's a key to the house Remus and I share in Hogsmead right now. You can stay there whenever you wish it's quite big and needs some more occupants.

            Harry sat in shock for a few seconds digesting all of the information before his face split into a huge grin. His godfather was going to be freed, and he would never have to see the Dursley's again, yes this was defiantly the best birthday he'd ever had so far.  But just as he was slipping into euphoria of happiness he thought of the causalities Sirius had mentioned and was quickly brought back to reality. 

            "Has there been anymore news about them? Olivia and Constanza that is?" Harry inquired cautiously 

            "Sadly no there has been no…lead as to where they are." Remus answered in just barely above a whisper. 

            This shocked the three students for they had no idea of his relation to the girls so they had no idea why it had upset him so much. They quickly changed topics and talked until late into the night were they were all falling asleep on the couches. Remus had to drag Sirius to the fireplace so that they could get some sleep while Hermione had to drag Harry and Ron up to bed. When Harry finally curled up under the sheets he lay there entering dreamland with a smile upon his young, fresh face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ha Chapter 2 is done! So how do you all like it so far? A little slow so far I know but do not fret I promise the good stuff is coming! So now the question is who didn't tell Harry what? And who has to tell him it now? (Confusing questions I know) Ponder them why don't you because I know the answers. ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	4. Bring me to Life Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Test of Time 

Chapter three – Bring me to Life 

            Harry rolled over in the extremely comfortable bed to get away from the sun that was shining in his eyes when he hit his head against a wall. 

            _"Funny"_ Harry thought. _"I don't remember my bed being against a wall."_

            Harry tiredly opened his eyes to see a light gray silvery wall in front of him this confused him even more. Ron's room was still all decked out in a violent orange color to support his favorite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Now that he thought of it Ron would never have a silver wall because silver and green were the Slytherin house colors and Ron wanted nothing to do with Slytherin, well except for Constanza. The more Harry thought about it the more he realized that he had no idea where he was. Just as Harry was about to freak out he remembered Sirius and Remus inviting him to stay with them for the night and he assumed that, that was where he was.

            Harry turned to the other side to get a better look at the room but quickly realized that he wasn't at Sirius and Remus' either, at least he didn't think he was. This room was defiantly lived in and it looked like it was supposed to be occupied by a girl. There was a dresser against the far wall with makeup, jewelry, and various other odds and ends scattered on top of it. But it was the biggest thing on the dresser that scared Harry. On the left side of the dresser sat a small black television, which meant that he was in a muggle's room.  As Harry's eyes scanned the other contents of the room he realized that his suspicion was confirmed. There was nothing magical in this room at all, and even though he figured out where he was it still didn't answer how he had gotten there. Harry had gotten up to further inspect the room to try to figure out exactly where he was when the room was filled with popping sounds. Harry looked around in confusion to see what was causing the sound but when he saw what it was he was even more shocked. 

            The room was now populated by four more people, people who did not normally occupy this room, people like Harry. There standing in front of the closet doors were Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. 

            "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked surprised

            "We should be asking you the same thing Harry." Sirius retorted.

            "Yea how'd you get here Harry?" Ron inquired.

            "I dunno I just woke up here. I'm still trying to figure out how I got here."

            "We were all in the living room talking when suddenly we were plucked from there and dropped here. Where is here by the way Harry?" Hermione stated.

            "I'm not really sure but I do know that wherever we are we're in a muggle house at least."

            "How can you tell?" Ron asked.

            "There's nothing magical about this room. Everything here is muggle stuff."

            "Yea it is." Hermione added. 

            Just then the door to the room burst open and in rushed a girl of around 16. She had long dark auburn hair that hung about mid-back. She was wearing a long denim skirt and a pink tank top. She walked over to the dresser, picked up a controller of some sort and pointed it at the radio, instantly the room was filled with music. The girl began to sing along with the music as she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair.

The five other people in the room stood like statues and held their breath ready and waiting for her to flip out because they were there, but it never came. Instead the girl went on singing as she drifted about the room putting things away completely oblivious to the five other people in the room trying to avoid running into her. 

            As Harry watched her move about the room he realized that she looked painfully familiar but he just couldn't place who she was. Little did Harry know that Remus and Sirius were noticing the same exact things. After watching her for five minutes Hermione gave up and decided to use the blatant approach to try to fix their problem.

            "Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" Hermione asked as politely as she could. 

            But the girl just kept going about her business as if she hadn't even heard Hermione. Hermione didn't take this response very well and tried again before outright yelling at the girl but still she didn't respond. Hermione was about to completely lose it when Remus spoke up for the first time. 

            "She can't hear you." He stated in a dead tone.

            "What? Why?" Hermione demanded.

            "Because she doesn't see us and therefore does not know that we are hear."

            The group fell silent at this and watched her some more until she turned around and fully faced them for the first time. After getting a good look at her a collective gasp came from Sirius and Remus. 

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

            "She…She looks like Lily!" Sirius exclaimed.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared dumbly at Sirius as the outburst was processed.

            "She…She looks like my mum?" Harry asked in disbelief

            "All except for her eyes." Remus added.

            "What's different about her eyes?" Sirius asked slightly confused.

            "Lily's eyes were a brilliant green just like Harry's but her eyes…They're more of a deep green with blue around the edges. Almost like they're really not meant to be green but more of a green-blue." 

            "Rem you're looking into things a little too deeply just because her eyes are the same doesn't mean it's her." Sirius replied.

            "It is look at her!" Remus practically shouted.

            "But what about the hair…"

            "Sirius would you_ really_ look at her."

            "I am."

            While Sirius and Remus were discussing the girl Harry was watching her trying to place who she was. Remus was right those eyes looked so familiar, but the only girls with red hair that he really knew was Ginny and this defiantly wasn't Ginny. But the closer he looked the more he recognized this mystery girl, and then finally it clicked. 

            "She died her hair!" Harry blurted out completely confusing the other four around him. 

            "What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione questioned.

            "It's Olivia…only she died her hair. I should've realized it when I woke up in the room since were in here before when she accidentally brought us here." Harry explained.

            At this Ron, Hermione and Sirius took a double look at the girl before agreeing with Harry. 

            "Oh my god it really it is her!" Sirius admitted looking at Remus worriedly.

            "I told you so." Remus muttered darkly before falling completely silent and staring off into space. 

            Sirius knew how hard it was on Remus to lose his girls the first time and it was even harder the second time. Sirius was upset almost as much as Remus over the girl's disappearance but he could only assume what Remus was feeling at the moment. He wasn't really sure just how much more of this his werewolf friend could take before going off the edge. 

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched their friend and professor with concern written all over their features. Not one of them even had a clue as to why he was acting the way he was and all three of them wanted to know. 

            "Sirius what's wrong with Remus?" Harry asked cautiously.

            "I'm afraid that I can't tell you Harry." Sirius replied sadly.

            "Why not?"

            "Because it's not my story to tell its Remus'."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            For the next two days the group silently followed Olivia around wherever she went, which wasn't very far as it was the summer holidays. They spent most of the time talking to amongst themselves as Olivia surfed the internet or read a book. They were all starting to get a little restless by the third day and were glad when they were presented with a way to get out of the house. 

            Olivia had been on the phone for quite a while with one of her friends when suddenly she hung up and bolted up the stairs to her room. The group, who was relaxing in the living room, was about to head up the stairs after her when she came tearing down the steps and out the front door yelling a hurried goodbye to her mother in the kitchen. The group, now thoroughly intrigued followed her out the door and into the car before she drove away. Olivia sang along to the radio as the others talked excitedly among themselves speculating where they were headed. After a while Olivia pulled into the driveway of a small looking one story house. 

            "Oh I thought we'd be going to a mall." Sirius complained when he saw their destination. 

            "The Great Sirius Black wants to go to a muggle mall what has the world come to?" Remus gasped in mock shock.

            "Really Rem you know first hand how much fun they are. So many muggles to prank. Do you remember the first time Lily took us all to one?" 

            "Like I could ever forget." 

            The two men broke into fits of laughter and the three teens smiled glad to see everyone back to normal. Remus had sulked the whole first day and was a little moody the day before. They were just glad to see that he was more like himself today. 

            They continued to sit in the car with Olivia as she waited for someone to come out and join her. Their laughter was silenced however by Ron's sudden outburst.

            "Bloody hell it's Constanza!"

            They all turned to see a tall girl with soft curly dark, almost black, hair. She wore tan shorts and an orange tank top with sandals on her feet. The closer she got to the car the more they all realized that it really was Constanza. 

            "Where are we headed to?" Constanza asked getting into the car. 

            "I dunno I figured I'd pick you up and then decide where we were going." 

            "Alright let's head to the mall." Constanza suggested.

            "The Mall?" Olivia asked.

            "Yep the mall."

            "Alright let's go!" Olivia responded as they headed off.

            "Yes we get to go to a mall." Sirius cheered gleefully in the back of the car. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The group followed the girls all around the massive mall as they drifted in and out of every type of store possible. Hermione was the only one of the group who wasn't overly amazed with the mall as she'd been in many before, the thing that amazed her was the sheer size of it. But as they walked around a simple, yet complex question nagged Harry in the back of his mind. The question was too difficult to answer on his own so he pushed it aside and promised to bring it up to the rest later. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Later that night as they all sat around the living room Harry remembered his nagging question. 

            "Sirius I have a question that's been bugging me all day." Harry started.

            "And what's that Harry?" Sirius responded.

            "Do Constanza and Olivia not notice us because they're not magical?" 

            "What exactly do you mean?"

            "Well they're both muggles so…I just don't get how they're muggles, came to Hogwarts for a year, and then disappear and completely forget everything."

            "First you need to realize that neither one of the girls is a muggle." Remus stated.

            "What do you mean? They come from the muggle world and even Dumbledore said that Olivia 'stumbled' upon Hogwarts. She even told us that she was a muggle and only got in because of some book she read." Hermione defended. 

            "And all of that was a lie. Both Olivia and Constanza are pure-blood witches from some very long lineages of magical heritage." Remus responded.

            "So why do they live with muggles in the muggle world then?" Ron inquired.

            "Because they had to."

            "But how come they didn't come to Hogwarts before now?" 

            "Because they weren't supposed to enter the magical world again until it was time for them to aid the heir of Gryffindor defeat the heir of Slytherin. They're not even technically supposed to know each other exist. In fact their twins but don't really know it." 

            "But they don't look like twins." Harry offered.

            "I know that's because they have a concealing charm on them to keep them from looking alike so that no one would know who they are."

            "But how come they don't seem to know anything about the magical world now?" Harry persisted.

            "That I can not answer Harry." Remus replied.

            "I don't mean to be nosey or anything but how do you know all this?" Hermione inquired.

            "I know all this and much more because Olivia and Constanza are really Evelyn and Elizabeth Lupin. My twin daughters."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I think that's a perfect place to stop for now don't you think? (Yea I do happen to know that I'm evil but oh well get over it!) Anyway I wonder how everyone's gonna react to that? Well Actually I already know so it's you who's gotta do the guessing. I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far and feedback is always welcomed………….ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	5. The Reality of Dreams Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Test of Time**

Chapter four – The Reality of Dreams 

            Harry rolled over and his eyes quickly fluttered open, as he lay there he looked at the nice weather outside not quite ready to get up yet. After laying there for a few seconds the events of the past few days caught up with him 

            _"How could I have fallen asleep during Remus' explanation!?" Harry thought frantically as he searched for the rest of the group not really paying attention to where he was. _

            Harry grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and finally looked around the sterile looking room. 

            _"This isn't Olivia's room." _

            "Oh Thank Merlin your awake." 

            Harry turned toward the voice and saw Madame Pomfrey hurrying toward him.

            "How'd I get here?" Harry inquired now totally lost. He was just in Olivia's bedroom for crying out loud!

            "Sirius and Professor Lupin brought you in with the Weasley's. You wouldn't wake up."

            "But I did get up!"

            "Mr. Potter you've been out for three days straight."

            "I what?"

            "We haven't been able to wake you for three days. You've had everyone quite worried. No here take this it'll help strengthen you up."

            Harry quickly gulped the potion down, trying not to taste it. When he was done Madame Pomfrey bustled away and few minutes later a mob of people burst through the Hospital wing doors. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach Harry and engulfed him in a gigantic hug.

            "Oh Harry I'm so glad you're ok." Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Harry's shoulder. 

            Just then a big shaggy black dog came bounding into the Hospital Wing and jumped up onto Harry's bed before transforming into Sirius Black. 

            "Harry don't ever do that again." Sirius scolded as Harry was yet again embraced in a bone crushing hug. "Losing you once was bad enough."

            After a few more minutes of scolding and hugs everyone calmed down enough to hear what exactly had happened to Harry.

            "So Harry you say that you did wake up during those three days?" Remus inquired. 

            "Yea I did." 

            "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Sirius added.

            "No it couldn't have been a dream I was moving around."

            "Where were you Harry/" Hermione asked.

            "I was back at Olivia's house."

            At this everyone in the room let out a small gasp and donned a sad look almost instantly.

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

            "Oh Harry." Hermione began before chocking back a sob. 

            "What?" Harry demanded.

            "Harry…Olivia and Constanza are…dead." Remus choked out.

            Harry just stared at everyone in the room as his brain went into full speed trying to process everything that had happened and everything that he was hearing.

            "No…They can't be…I just saw them yesterday…" As Harry said that all of the events of the previous day and the revelation from the day before came back to him. 

            Harry looked up and stared directly at Remus and saw the tears twinkling in his eyes.

            "I…I'm sorry Harry…it was all a dream…they found-they found bodies."

            "Noooo…." 

            That was it. That was all Harry would say. He resorted to just sitting silently in his bed string forward in shock. He **HAD** seen the girls yesterday. He knew that it wasn't a dream but how could he convince the others. 

            Sirius and Remus sat in the Hospital wing next to Harry's bed conversing quietly as Harry continued to stare off into space. 

            "I didn't expect him to take it this hard." Sirius commented.

            "I know…he must be really convinced that he saw them yesterday." Remus added.

            "How are you doing Remmy?" 

            "I refuse to accept it until I have all the proof. I just got them back Sirius how can I lose them so quickly again." Remus' voice sounded strained and defeated.

            Sirius was about to comment when he noticed Harry move out of the corner of his eye.

            "Harry?"

            "Don't you two remember anything from yesterday?"

            "What do you mean Harry?"

            "Going with Olivia to Constanza's and following the two around for the day and then Remus telling us later that night that they were his twin daughters. Don't you remember?"

             Sirius and Remus stared at Harry speechless.

            "All of you were there. You should remember…I do."

            "Harry what do you mean by all of us?" Sirius asked.

            "You, Remus, Hermione, and Ron. We were all transported to Olivia's house in America like last time. We were there for three days and had to follow her around."

            "Harry…it was all a dream." Sirius softly explained.

            "No it wasn't. We were really there…or at least I was!"

            "Harry…Olivia and Constanza…"

            "You can use there real names around me Sirius. I know who they are."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I know that their real names are Eve and Elizabeth and they're Remus' twin daughters. Didn't I already explain this to you?"

            "How do you know they're my daughters?" Remus blurted out for the first time since Harry moved.

            "You told us."

            Madame Pomfrey kept Harry in the hospital wing for two more days, where he insisted to anyone who would listen that Olivia and Constanza were alive. Remus hadn't been back to the hospital wing since that night. He didn't want to believe that his girls were dead either but he had to accept it and sitting around Harry hearing his protests for their lives was only getting his hopes up. 

            Harry's talking was also getting Sirius' hopes up but he couldn't avoid his godson as easily as Remus could. At first Sirius thought that Harry was just in shock and that this was how he was dealing with it. Now however Sirius was beginning to worry for Harry's mental health, if he didn't accept the girl's deaths soon he would go insane. Sirius was sure of it. 

            "Alright Potter you may leave the hospital wing but I want you to stay here at the castle for a few days so that I can keep a close eye on you." Madame Pomfrey commanded before turning on her heels and heading back to her office. 

            Harry hopped off his bed and practically skipped out of the hospital wing only to run into Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

            "Harry what are you doing out here?" Hermione screeched in surprise at practically being bowled over by Harry. 

            "Madame Pomfrey released me but I need to stay at the castle for a few days. You guys wanna play a game of Quidditch? I'm tired of just sitting around."

            "Fine but we all have one request of you Harry." Rom stated.

            "Ok what's that?"

            "Please stop talking about the girls being alive. You may not believe it but the rest of us have accepted it and are trying to move on. All you're doing is getting the rest of our hopes up." Hermione explained sounding like she had been rehearsing it all day. 

            "Ok…but we'll see who's right come September first. So how about that game of Quidditch?"              

            The others stared at Harry in shock for a few seconds before following him out the front doors and down to the Quidditch pitch. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Nott!"

            "Yes my lord?"

            "Find me those blasted twins!"

            "Which twins my lord?"

            "The ones that will make me invincible once they join me"

            "W-We've been unable to fins them my Lord. They've just disappeared."

            "I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots Nangini." 

            Two seconds later Nott was withering on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs. 

            "That'll teach you about my tolerance for failure." 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Megan Fireoza slumped down in the chair of her hotel room in a defeated manner. She had searched every place possible and she still hadn't found anything. 

            "I guess I have to face the truth like everyone else…they're really gone." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and relaxed. 

            She was just about to drift into sleep when an idea popped into her head and made her bolt upright. 

            "That's it! Why didn't I think of that before…"

            Before her thought was even complete she was out the door to continue her search with new found encouragement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I know it's been awhile but here it is! Chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to get to the computer and this chapter gave me a little bit of trouble because I didn't exactly know what to do with it. Of course it didn't help that I got inspiration for like three other stories. But oh well it's finally here ad the next on shouldn't be that much longer. Oh yea sorry 'bout the cliffy, but hey it happens. 

ENJOY

~Autumn 


	6. End of Normalacy Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Test of Time**

Chapter 5 – End of Normalcy 

            Since there were only two and a half weeks left until the start of term Dumbledore insisted that the three Gryffindors stay at Hogwarts. The trio was only too happy to accept Dumbledore's offer and immediately moved into Gryffindor tower. Sirius and Remus stayed at Hogwarts as well but for completely different reasons. Remus was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again and needed to start setting up for his lessons. Sirius stayed to be near Harry and so that Dumbledore could keep an eye on him until his trial. 

            The first few days the trio spent exploring the castle and finishing homework (Hermione's Orders). They didn't venture outside much because it had been nothing but torrential downpour since Harry's first day out of the Hospital wing. Finally, after being at Hogwarts for a long and boring week Remus invited the trio to join him in Diagon Alley so that they could get their school stuff while he picked up a few things for class.

            But time's a continuous motion and eventually the clock landed upon September the first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their last day of freedom running around the castle and helping Remus to finish setting up the classroom. They were on a mission to find the Huffelpuff common room when they realized that the rest of the student body was arriving and they needed to be in the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall they noticed the others already entering so they just filed in with them. 

            "Hey Dean, Semus, Neville." Harry greeted as he took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. 

            "Hey Harry!...Ron, Hermione." Semus greeted 

            "Where were you three? I didn't see you on the train." Dean commented.

            "We were there…we were just hidden." Hermione replied. 

            "Oh…ok."

            "Their conversation was stopped as the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall led the first years in. They watched the yearly ritual of the sorting of the first years into the four houses applauding when necessary. Even thought Harry had only really been present to two before this one, and one being his own, he was still pretty attentive whereas the novelty had worn off for everyone else. When all the new students had been sorted Dumbledore gave his traditional pre-feast speech of gibberish and everyone dug into their food. 

            "Well so far the year is starting off pretty normal." Ron commented in-between bites of food. 

            "Really I wonder how long the normalness will last?" Harry joked. 

            "Dunno." Dean added joining their conversation. 

            Soon enough they were all full of sweets and meats and the golden plates were returned to their normal glimmering state. The Hall fell silent and obediently faced the front where Dumbledore was rising to his feet.

            "Welcome to yet another wonderful year. I trust you all emptied your minds plenty over the holidays and are ready to fill them up yet again. But before you begin learning some of you need to be reminded of the rules and some need to hear them for the first time. The forbidden forest is off limits to all, especially since the unfortunate occurrence last year." Here Dumbledore paused and gazed around the hall before continuing. "Also it has come to my attention that each house has positions to fill on their Quidditch teams. If you wish to join please see you house team captain which are as follows. Mr. Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, Ms. Emma Fitzpatrick for Huffelpuff, Ms. Cho Chang for Ranvenclaw, and Mr. Harry Potter for Gryffindor." 

            The Gryffindor table cheered quite loudly when Harry was introduced as the Quidditch captain and took some time to calm down afterwards. 

            "Yes, Yes I know you are all very proud of your house teams but I must state one more thing before I let you all march to bed." 

            Dumbledore was about to continue when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were flung open with a deafening bang. Instantly the attention of the whole halls was redirected to the entranceway. 

            "So much for normal." Dean mumbled. 

            There in the door way stood two figures sopping wet and each carrying a broom. 

            "Sorry we're late Headmaster." The one called as they began to advance further into the Hall. Once they were in the Hall and the doors were closed they each cast a spell that dried them instantly and revealed to girls. Each girl wore plain black robes over what looked like muggle jeans and sweaters. The one girl's hair was a deep auburn color, poker straight and fell down to her waist. The other girl had soft chocolate colored curls with streaks of red randomly throughout her hair.

            "Quite alright ladies. If you would please proceed to the head table." Dumbledore replied to their apology. 

            As they walked past the house tables everyone got a better look at not only them but their brooms. The brooms were longer then most brooms and seemed to be silver in color but upon closer inspection they only had a sliver tinge to the wood. Upon the handle in midnight blue script was the name _Silver Star 5000. One look and Harry cold tell that this broom was brand new yet he had never even heard of it before. _

            Finally the girls reached the head table and stood in front of the Headmaster. 

            "We're terribly sorry Professor…" The red head began. 

            "But the weather, and the distance…"

            "There was no way we could have made the train in time…"

            "Besides we forgot to factor in the time difference…" The other girl finished ending their continued stretch of speaking. 

            "Quite alright, do not fret. Professor Lupin would you and Snuffles be so kind as to show these two ladies to my office I'd like to have a chat with them. I trust you remember the password?" Dumbledore instructed.

            "Yes Albus." Remus answered getting up and leading the mystery girls out of the Great Hall. 

            Once the girls were out of the Great Hall once again Dumbledore resumed his speech as if nothing had happened. 

            "Yes as I was saying…I will warn you all to be extra safe this year as the threat of darkness grows and I beg you all to keep from repeating a tragedy like last year. Now off to bed all of you, tomorrow will be a busy day." 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The group silently made their way up to the Headmasters office all lost in their thoughts. The dog trailing behind the group was sniffing like mad, not believing the sent he was picking up. The wolf, picking up on the dog's sniffing, was also picking up the sent that was floating through the air. When they reached the Headmasters office they all sat down and stared. As they sat snuffles walked up to the girls to closer inspect them. 

            "Cute dog." The red head commented. 

            "Looks older though, how old is he?" the curly aired girl inquired.

            "He's a stray I found about three years ago." Remus replied, "But he was a little banged up when I found him."

They lapsed into silence yet again but it was soon broken by the sound of the stone gargoyle moving out of the way for the headmaster. Seconds later the door opened and the aging headmaster strode in with an even brighter twinkle in his eyes.

            "Ah yes…our late arrivers. Your brooms are ones I have not seen before." Dumbledore commented as he entered the room. 

            "They're Silver Stars, American made. Almost exactly like the _Firebolt but a bit faster and better balance." The red head answered. _

            "I do hope you plan on putting them to good use this year?" 

            Of course we do!" The other answered excitedly.

            "Very well Mr. Potter will be pleased."

            Remus looked to snuffles and saw the same confused look upon his dog features. Why would Harry be pleased? As far as they both knew Harry didn't know these girls. 

            "Well now I believe an introduction is in store, for the rest of the room, as well as an explanation of what happened for me if you please." Dumbledore requested. 

            "Of course my name is Elizabeth Rose Lupin and this is my twin sister Evelyn Ivy Lupin." The curly haired girl responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I know a bit of a cliffy. Now the question is, is it really Eve and Elizabeth and if it is what happened? Sorry about the shortness of the chapters lately but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm going to try to get the chapters out on a regular basis but I'm getting a little busy right now but give me another three weeks and then I'll be free to hopefully write more often. ENJOY!

~Autumn 


End file.
